world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
World War II Wiki:List of Templates/Page Categorization Templates
This page is meant to list all page categoriztion templates. These templates are easy to identify because of theirdifferent colors and box shape. They are extremely helpful and let users know when to edit or when not to edit. Edit Protection Code: Usage: Edit Protection is used when you want to edit a page for an extended period of time and you don't want anybody to confuse you by adding new information that you are not familiar with. References Needed Code: Usage: References Needed is used when an article has information, but there are no sources to support the statements made. Say you see an article about the Battle of Iwo Jima and it says the marines landed at 10:00 AM. If there are no sources to prove this, how do you know? Clean Up Code: Usage: '''Clean Up should be used when an article is unorganized, out of format, etc. These pages are particularly hard to fix because of the need to rewrite the article (in severe cases), yet not delete the information. Sometimes, it is best to put the information in the list of unorganized information and rewrite the article while deleting all the information '''in the article. Merging Code: Usage: Merging is used when, you guessed it, it is decided to merge one page with another. Remember to type what page or information you are going to merge the article with before publishing the merge sign. The user has to wait at least ten days before merging so anyone who might disagree has a chance to say so. Red Links Code: Usage: Red Links should be used only when pages have large amounts of red links as the title suggests. This is usually common with list pages. It tells users to start creating these pages. It should not be used that often and should be removed if there are only five or less red links. Deletion Code: Usage: Deletion is normally used by users who don't have admin powers. Although, sometimes when a page simply has no content it is best to leave this template. It depends on the situation, other times, an admin should just go on with deleting the page. Taken Page Code: Usage: Taken should be used when one comes across an article that was copied from wikipedia or some other website. A good way to tell if an article was taken is if it does not proper format and it does this in a rather large way. Taken articles should be fixed immediately to avoid copyright issues and if not, they will be deleted. Small Disambiguation Notice Code: Usage: This template should be used when there is a page that might be confused with one or two others. If there are more than two pages the article may be confused with, create a new disambiguation page altogether. Disambiguation Code: Usage: This template is used on pages that are meant to be disambiguation pages themselves. An example is the M2 page. Point of View Code: ''' ' '''Usage:' This template is used on pages that contain disputed or biased content.